The present invention relates generally to methods for clock synchronization. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods for clock synchronization using quantum mechanical non-locality effects. A corresponding apparatus is also disclosed.
The present invention is based on Provisional Patent Application No. 60/229,063, which was filed on Aug. 31, 2000, and which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.